


It's Always Him

by eternal_moonie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: a few groups of people think about Sora.





	It's Always Him

Title: It's Always Him  
Rating: pg  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts.  
Challenge: [#288 - Sora]  
Summary: a few groups of people think about Sora.  
(first time participating in a challenge)  
Word Count: 170  
Drabble for kh_drabble

 

A lot of people have to thank Him for ever crossing their path.

For helping them with their missions to save their world from their villain.

Like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, for instance, keeping her head because someone was setting her up at the Queen of Hearts's trial.

Another group hates him, despises him. Would rather want to see him dead than alive.

They would rather want to dispose of the constant thorn in their side.

Hades, for winning every Tournament that there is possible, both in the Olympus Stadium and in the Underworld Stadium.

Just thinking about Him makes the Lord of the Underworld bristle in fury, his hair going up in bright red flames. 

If it wasn't for Him, the Disney Kingdom wouldn't still be standing like it is today.

The bright stars in the sky wouldn't still be shining if it wasn't for Him.

Another group is neutral in their hate or love for Him.

If it wasn't for him, there would have never been Roxas, the thirteenth member of their Organization XIII. 

Sora.


End file.
